


Fucking orgasmic

by KittensAndRage



Series: Omegle roleplaying [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Roleplay, Texting, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a new roommate. Guess who, Sherlock?</p><p> </p><p>I'm running out of people though. -SH<br/>Jesus, and I thought you're a genius. JW<br/>I thoroughly doubt that you're dorming with Jesus. -SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking orgasmic

**Author's Note:**

> Another one piece of Omegle fun. If you were my Sherlock, let me know!
> 
> (prompt from johnlockprompts.tumblr.com by nodramatoday.tumblr.com)

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like johnlock.**

 

Guess who’s my lucky roommate this year. JW (21)

_Who? -SH (19)_

I'm sure you can deduce it. JW

_Mike? -SH_

Nope. Need help? It's my friend. JW

_Greg? -SH_

Wow. You've finally remembered his name, I'm impressed. JW

But no. JW

_Don't say Anderson. -SH_

I said 'friend'. Don't put the words 'friend' and 'Anderson' in the same sentence. JW

_Alright. I'm running out of people though. -SH_

Jesus, and I thought you're a genius. JW

_I thoroughly doubt that you're dorming with Jesus. -SH_

That's a good deduction. JW

You, you git. I'm dorming with you. JW

_Wonderful. -SH_

I've said you're lucky. JW

_How lucky? -SH_

Very. Who wouldn't want me to a roommate? JW

Just one rule - ask, before you invite... someone JW

_Who am I inviting over? -SH_

_You're already there. -SH_

I don't know, a lady? JW

_I don't know many ladies that I'd invite to the dorm. -SH_

Not many, but still... Just tell me, ok? So I won't walk on you. JW

_You'll do the same then? -SH_

Yeah, sure. I thought that was clear? JW

_Now it is. -SH_

Not sure if I'll be inviting someone, though. It will be a busy year. JW

_You're never too busy. -SH_

Are you implying something? JW

_Nothing beyond the obvious fact that you enjoy sex. -SH_

Of course I enjoy sex. Who doesn't? JW

_Mm. -SH_

Yeah, I know, you don't. You're far too busy because of your experiments. JW

Well, your loss. JW

_Yes. My loss. -SH_

Is it worth it, anyway? I've always been curious. JW

Your experiments, I mean. Are they worth it? JW

_They're very interesting. -SH_

_I like them. -SH_

I'm sure you'd like sex too. JW

_You wouldn't know that. -SH_

Don't tell me you're not... interested at all. JW

_I've never needed to be. -SH_

_What does it matter? -SH_

It's doesn't. I'm just... sometimes I want to figure out how does your brain work. JW

_It's rather straightforward. -SH_

That's what I know, yeah. JW

_What do you think I think about? -SH_

Um... experiments? Uni, sometimes. I don't know. JW

_That's it essentially. You come up sometimes as well. -SH_

Me? That's... good, I suppose. We're friends, after all. I think about you sometimes, too. JW

_What else goes through your head? -SH_

Oh, you know, stuff. Girls. Studying. Food. JW

Normal things. JW

_Very basic. -SH_

What were you expecting? JW

_I don't know. You have a strange mind. -SH_

Do I? JW

_Yes. -SH_

Thank you... I guess. JW

I'm gonna take this as a compliment. JW

_You should. I like your mind. -SH_

And that's the biggest compliment I could get from you. JW

I like your mind, too. JW

_Not many people say that. It's part of the reason I enjoy you so much. -SH_

You're in a weird mood today... I can live 3 months without being told something nice and now so much kindness. JW

_Enjoy it while it lasts. -SH_

I hope it'll last forever JW

_Play your cards right, and it might. -SH_

Oh, so there is a chance? But how can I play if I don't know the rules? JW

_You're a quick learner. -SH_

Mm. I think so. JW

_Good. So you'll figure it out. -SH_

Maybe. JW

But hey, you haven't told me how happy you are. JW

_I am quite happy. -SH_

Quite? Quite is not enough. You're going to share room with me. You have to be fucking orgasmic. JW

_Fine. I'm orgasmic. -SH_

I smell sarcasm. JW

_You can't smell sarcasm. -SH_

Metaphor, Sherlock... JW

_Fine. -SH_

_How orgasmic are you to share a room with me? -SH_

Fucking orgasmic. JW

_I love you. -SH_

_[delayed]_ _Don't read that. -SH_

I love you too, Sherlock. I'm sure you know that. JW

In a, you know, friend-love way. JW

_Right. -SH_

I mean... you're more than just friend. JW

_Oh. Right. Yes. -SH_

[delayed] Have I said something wrong? JW

_No. You're fine. -SH_

You sure? JW

_Yes. -SH_

You're suddenly very quiet. JW

Did you... mean... JW

_No. -SH_

_I love you as a friend. -SH_

Oh. Okay. JW

_Why? -SH_

Why... what? JW

_Why do you ask? -SH_

No reason. I just... JW

No reason at all. JW

_If you say so. -SH_

Sherlock. I... Okay. I can't say it face to face JW

So I can say it in text. Whatever. JW

_John, you're acting strange. -SH_

No, I'm not. I mean, yes, I am, but... JW

I love you. JW

As a friend... JW

and a bit... more. JW

Jesus fucking christ, I've said this. JW

_I love you too. -SH_

_Like that. -SH_

Like /that/? JW

_Yes. -SH_

[delayed] Oh. JW

_We'll develop this then? -SH_

You mean... a relationship? I thought you don't like those things. JW

_I like you though. -SH_

And I you. JW

Yes. JW

_Good. -SH_

_We can start sharing a bed then. -SH_

A... a bed? JW

Let's start with the room first. JW

_Okay. If you think that would be best. -SH_

Yes. Yes, that's what I think. JW

Not that I don't want to... no. I just want to... take it slow. JW

_We can take it slow. -SH_

_Will I buy you dinner or will you buy me dinner? -SH_

Maybe we'll order a Chinese or something and share. JW

_Alright. -SH_

And then we can go to bed. JW

_You'll have to get me used to touching before we go very far. -SH_

You are used to touching. Well, I touched you in the past. JW

Quite a lot, in fact. JW

_Not like this. -SH_

We'll work it out. JW

I'll be gentle. JW

_Fantastic. -SH_

Is it sarcasm again, love? JW

_No. -SH_

_You are quite fantastic. -SH_

Wait till you see me naked. JW

_I look forward to it. -SH_

You should. JW

I look forward to see you, too. JW

_Really? -SH_

I've dreamed about it. JW

_How long have you liked me? -SH_

Since... um. Since we've met. JW

_Why didn't you mention it? -SH_

Why didn't you? JW

_I didn't think you would be interested. -SH_

Yeah. My thoughts exactly. JW

You seemed too... good. JW

Too... extraordinary. JW

_You're very strange. -SH_

Am I? JW

_Yes. -SH_

_No one thinks of me the way you do. -SH_

No one knows you the way I do. JW

_No one usually wants to. -SH_

Because they're idiots. JW

_You're amazing. -SH_

That's why you love me. JW

_Guess where I am. -SH_

I'm not good at guessing and you know that. JW

_Fine. I found our dorm. -SH_

Is it nice? JW

_It's nice. -SH_

Do you want me to find it too? JW

_Yes. -SH_

_I have a surprise for you. -SH_

Surprise? What surprise? JW

_You'll find out. -SH_

Don't be so mysterious. JW

_You'll want this to be a surprise. -SH_

Okay... -JW

[delayed] I'm pretty sure I'm close. JW

_What do you mean? -SH_

I've almost found our dorm. JW

Didn't know you're so filthy, though. JW

_I didn't mean that. -SH_

Don't worry, I love that. As long as I am the only person who knows about it. JW

_Fine. -SH_

My bad boy. JW

I love you. JW

Just wanted to tell it again. JW

_I love you too. -SH_

I'll never have enough. JW

_Then you'll love what I have in store for you. -SH_

I'll love everything you've got. JW

_You'll love this more. –SH_

Can't wait. JW

 

  
 **Stranger has disconnected.**


End file.
